


First Visit to the Zoo

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Daichi and Suga are pandas, Elephants, First trip to the zoo, Gen, M/M, Owls, Pandas, Petting zoo, Tigers, Zoo, big cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: As spring arrives that means the weather is warming up and the animals are starting to wake up from their long slumber. Bokuto ends up with a free day from training and decides it's time to bring Eita to the zoo for the first time!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with today's oneshot but I got a tattoo last week (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ 
> 
> Okay enjoy!

“Oi, Keiji!” Looking up from his tablet, Akaashi watched as his husband came down stairs with his phone in hand. “I just got off the phone with coach and he said practice is cancelled tomorrow. His daughter injured her ankle and is at the hospital right now. They might have to do surgery on it and if they do, he’s going to take the rest of the week off. Means if he does, then we basically have the rest of the week off too.”

“Oh no, poor thing. How did she injure it?” 

“He didn’t say, but I think she’s a gymnast. He’ll keep us updated on how she’s doing.” Bokuto replied as he sat next to his husband. “So I know for a fact we have tomorrow off, we’ll see about the rest of the week. I want to do something with you and Eita tomorrow, since training has been taking a lot of my energy.”

“I know it has, but you are training for regular season. So it is understandable, that it is going to be intense.”

“Ah yeah I know, I know. But let’s do something fun tomorrow! A family day! Just the three of us!”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Something Eita hasn’t done before.”

“Dear, there are plenty of things Eita hasn’t done before.” Akaashi reminded his husband.

“...Oh right. Well uhh, what could we do. I don’t think it’s warm enough to go to the water park or anything that has to do with water.” Bokuto began to think of what they could possible do. “We’ve been to the park so many times.”

“We could go to a different park.” 

“Ugh, we could, but something different and fun! Something oh I don’t know...different.” Bokuto crossed his arms as Butternut flew over and landed on the table, looking up at the two humans.

“Hoot?” He tilted his head as Akaashi held his hands out for the owl to hop into them. 

“Eita is napping, Butternut.”

“Hoot.” The owl replied as he jumped onto Akaashi’s shoulder and looked at the winger spiker, who was staring at him. “Hoot?”

“Kotarou?”

“The zoo!”

“Hoot?”

“Huh?” The former setter and owl tilted their heads in confusion. 

“Keiji, let’s take him to the zoo! The weather is just right and all the animals are awake from hibernation. He’ll get to see all the different animals like the big cats, monkeys, snakes, giraffes and elephants, oh and we can’t forget about the owls! What about that? Go to the zoo as a family day?” Bokuto suggested as he looked to his husband.

“Hmm, well that doesn’t seem like a bad idea actually. I’m sure he’ll get a kick out of all the animals.” Akaashi agreed while nodding. “I think we can do that.”

“Alright! Aw man, I can’t wait to bring him!”

“Kotarou, do you remember you brought me to the zoo for one of our dates?” Akaashi asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Let’s see if the wing spiker could remember that date.

“Of course! One of my favorites to this day.” The wing spiker chuckled as he looked toward the stairs, where a picture frame hung showing both of them at that day. “Everyday I look at that picture and remember how much fun we had. We need to take a picture and I guess have an “updated” version with Eita.”

“I agree.”

* * *

They planned to head to the zoo during the late morning, early afternoon and just spend the day looking at all the animals. Akaashi planned their bentos for the day and made them while Bokuto woke their son up and made him breakfast the next morning. When the wing spiker told the child, after he was more awake, about the zoo, Eita was very confused. He didn’t understand what it meant by going to the zoo and looking at the animals. Were they going to look at pictures of animals on the walls? He could do that by looking at his picture books.

But Akaashi explained further what a zoo was, while they were walking to the train station. That they were going to see live animals! It still didn’t click in his mind and the two husbands couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction.

“You’ll see when we get there, okay?”

“Okay!”

When they arrived, Bokuto paid for their tickets and as they entered, the family of three heard the sounds of animals. Eita looked around to see where the noise was coming from, while the husbands grinned to themselves.

“Where are the animals? Eita hears them, but where are they?” He asked as he looked up at his parents, looking very concerned about the whereabouts of the creatures.

“We’re about to go see them, sports.” Bokuto patted Eita’s head while looking at the map. “Oh there’s one right over there! Let’s go!”

It was just a short walk over to the first animal and Eita gasped when he got the first glance of it. “Mommy! Daddy! Pandas!”

Playing in the field was a group of pandas, they might have been a small family. There were two big pandas with two small pandas running after a ball. The two husbands smiled as they watched Eita’s reaction to the black and white bears, seeing them in real life compared to seeing them in a book. His eyes were widen and his mouth hung open in awe, but formed a smile at the corners. 

“We see them, Eita. What are they doing?” Bokuto asked the excited child.

“The baby pandas are playing! And the Mommy and Daddy pandas are watching!” The boy responded as he pointed each one out.

“They sure do look like they’re having a lot of fun.” Akaashi chuckled as Eita nodded.

“Yeah! Lots of fun! They look like Uncle Dai and Uncle Ko!” Eita smiled at his parents, but the husbands blinked. The pandas reminded Eita of Daichi and Suga?

“What do you mean sports?”

“The Mommy and Daddy pandas are Uncle Ko and Uncle Dai! And the baby pandas are Toru and Aki!” The child explained with a big smile on his face. Let’s just say, Bokuto and Akaashi both felt an arrow go through their hearts because of how cute that was.

“I see what you mean! Uncle Dai and Uncle Ko are watching their babies play and Toru and Aki love to run around.” Bokuto agreed as the child nodded as Akaashi sent a text to Daichi.

_ [Text sent to Daichi Sawamura]: Kotarou and I brought Eita to the zoo and we’re at the panda exhibit. Eita said the pandas were you, Sugawara and the twins. _

(Let’s just say, when Daichi read the text, he couldn’t help but laugh. Suga thought it was the cutest thing ever.)

“Okay Eita, we have to go see other animals so say bye to the pandas and we’ll see them later!” Bokuto brought up a few minutes later.

“Awww. Okay! Bye pandas! Have fun!” Although he was sad to leave the pandas, there were other animals to see! “What’s next?”

“Well let’s see who we come up to next. Who knows.” Akaashi smiled as they began to walk. Eita’s eyes widened and he giggled. This was an exciting day already! 

“I like the zoo, Mommy!”

“We’re happy to hear that, sports! You know, Mommy and I came here a long time ago on a date.” Bokuto explained as they walked.

“Oh? What’s a date?”

“A date is where two people who like each other go out and do something together. So Daddy took me to this same zoo we’re at today.” The former setter explained.

“Did Mommy and Daddy see the pandas too?”

“Yes, we did. But they didn’t have their little babies with them when we went. So we got to see something new with you, sports!”

“Oh? Yay!” Eita cheered as they came up to the next exhibit, where they heard what sounded like a trumpet. 

“Oh! Did you hear that, sports?” Bokuto asked as he perked up. He knew where they were now! The child looked nervous all of a sudden. He drew back toward Bokuto and leaned closer to him. Slowly, Eita nodded.

“It’s alright Eita. They were just greeting you hello.” Akaashi reassured as he rubbed his son’s back. “Do you know what animal makes that noise?”

“E-Ele...elephant?” The child replied as Bokuto and Akaashi looked at one another.

‘ _ Should we skip them? _ ’ Bokuto mouthed, but Akaashi shook his head.

“Eita, let’s go see the elephants real quick and then we’ll go see something else. Okay? We won’t stay long like we did with the pandas.” Akaashi spoke softly. The child gave a small nod and the raven haired man nodded back.

“Okay, let’s quickly go see the elephants and then we’ll go see something else.” Eita tightened his grip on Bokuto’s shirt as they walked over to see the elephants. Two were outside, a big one and a small one, and playing in the water it seemed.

“Oh look Eita, it’s a Mommy elephant and her baby.” Bokuto pointed them out as they kept playing. The blond blinked and straightened up from his crouched position in Bokuto’s arms. 

“A Mommy elephant and a baby elephant?”

“Yeah, do you see them in the water? They look like they’re having a lot of fun.” Akaashi chuckled as they watched the baby elephant keep trying to stay under its mother, which kept walking around in the water. There was a zookeeper in the water with them, splashing the water on the two.

“The baby elephant is shy.” Eita commented as he watched the baby.

“Yeah, I think he is. So he’s going to stay with his Mommy.” Akaashi chuckled as the child nodded. “Ready to go see something else?”

“Yeah. Bye elephants.” Eita waved to them as they walked away.

“You know, sports, before we leave, we’re going to see owls.” Bokuto told the child as they took a quick break, only so they could see where they were going next. 

“Oh? Owls? The zoo has owls like Butternut?” 

“Yup, they sure do!”

“Does Butternut’s family live here?” The child asked curiously. Did their beloved pet owl’s family live here?!

“Hmm, I’m not sure. We’ll have to see when we go look at them. But first, Keiji, what’s next?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi looked up from the map and chuckled.

“Oh I think the next one we’re going to see will make you happy, Eita.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Because we’re going to see big cats and who likes cats a lot?” Akaashi asked with a smirk as Eita’s face lit up.

“Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma!!”

“That’s right! Let’s go see the big cats!” Bokuto exclaimed as he stood up with a nod.

“Right!”

But when they arrived, most of the big cats were taking well...a cat nap. “Welp...guess it’s nap time.”

“It appears so.” Akaashi agreed as he looked at the map again. Where there any other cats that were awake?

“Nap time!” Eita giggled as he watched a panther roll onto it’s back.

“Well, we could try the tigers over there, they might be awake.” Akaashi started as he headed into that direction, Bokuto followed.

“Cats like to take naps! Uncle Kenma says napping is good and Eita thinks so too!”

“That’s because you like to sleep, sports. You’re a sleepy kid.”

“Sleep is good, Daddy. Eita likes sleep.”

“Yeah, I like sleep too, sports.” Bokuto chuckled as they came to the exhibit of the tigers and they were awake!

“Okay, good. They’re awake.”

“Kitties!” Eita exclaimed as the first thing he saw were the tiger cubs that were running around.

“Oh look at them go! They’re playing with each other!” Bokuto laughed as the family watched the cubs jump on top of each other and run around. 

“They look like they’re rough housing...like a certain two I know.” Akaashi looked at his husband and son, Bokuto chuckled nervously while Eita giggled.

“Daddy starts them!”

“Yes, he does.”

“Okay I’ll admit that.” The wing spiker admitted as they watched the cubs play, while the parent tigers watched from the rock they sat on.

“Mommy, Daddy, is that gonna be Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma?” Eita asked a few minutes later. The two husbands looked down at their son with a curious look.

“What do you mean, Eita?”

“Are Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma gonna have a baby like the big cat mommy and daddy?” Eita asked as he pointed to the two tigers. The two blinked and looked at each other. How were they suppose to answer that? They had no idea to be honest.

“Well...in the future they might. Who knows. But if they do, I bet they’d be hyperactive like those cubs and climbing all over Uncle Kenma and jumping on Uncle Kuroo!” Bokuto answered as he tickled Eita.

“I can already see it.” Akaashi chuckled. 

For the rest of their day, the family of three looked at all the animals and seeing Eita’s different reactions was the highlight of their whole trip. There were even animals the child had never seen before and let’s just say, his reactions were priceless. One of Bokuto’s favorite ones was when they went to see the birds. When they entered, the noises of the birds did scare Eita, but when the child met with a cockatoo, that all changed. At first, the bird scared Eita but when the feathers at the top of it’s head went up, the child was amazed. Everything the bird did, Eita laughed at!

Akaashi’s on the other hand was went they went to the petting zoo. Just the whole experience was so much fun, because the last time they were at the zoo, they didn’t get to go to the petting zoo (That was because they were both still in university and Akaashi had an evening class). Eita fed every single animal that was in the petting zoo, but he always made his way back to the pigs. There was even a time when a little piglet came over to the child and sat next to the blond. Eita called the little piglet his friend, because it even followed him around as the child went to pet the other pigs.

As they day came to an end, there was one last thing the family had yet to see and one Eita had looked forward too all day. Finally seeing the owls! 

By the time they arrived to the owl house, Eita was growing tired and wasn’t reacting to most of the last few animals they saw. They needed to make this quick and return home before their son fell asleep; which he was probably going to do on the way home on the train. Akaashi patted the child’s back as they entered the owl house to wake him up. The boy let out a small groan as he blinked, not realizing they had stopped and entered the owl house.

“Eita, are you awake?”

“Hmmm...yeah.”

“Guess where we are, sports.” Bokuto chuckled as he rubbed the child’s shoulder.

“Hmm...where?”

“We’re in the owl's’ house.” Akaashi answered. Eita perked up as the last bit of energy he had left sparked. The child looked around and smiled when he saw all the owls.

“Butternut’s family! Daddy! Help Eita find Butternut’s Mommy and Daddy!” Eita exclaimed as the wing spiker chuckled.

“Alright let’s see if we can find his Mommy and Daddy, or who knows, maybe his Grandma and Grandpa!”

“Yeah! Mommy help too!” 

“Of course I’ll help. Let’s see, what do you think about this owl, Eita?” Akaashi asked as they looked into the first room. Inside was an owl that looked like Butternut, but was much bigger than the small owl. It was looking around the room before looking toward Eita and Akaashi where it leaned forward and stared at them. “Okay that’s a little creepy.”

“Butternut’s uncle!” The child exclaimed.

“Okay, we’ll take that. Kotarou, we found one of Butternut’s uncles.”

“Awesome! I think I found some of his cousins! Come over here, sports! There’s a lot of owls over here!” Akaashi put the child down, which rushed over to his Father. Inside the room that Bokuto was looking in, there was a line of owls, all of them fast asleep. 

“Ohh. Shh, we have to be quite Daddy.” Eita whispered as he put his finger over his lips. Bokuto nodded in agreement, also putting his finger over his lips.

“Gotcha, sports. So what do you think are all of those owls Butternut’s cousins?” The wing spiker asked. Eita looked once again, all the owls looked to be Butternut’s size, but were brown instead of the white and black. Looking back up to his Father, Eita nodded.

“Yeah. They are his cousins-” Eita began to say, but a yawn cut the child off. 

“And I think that’s our sign to head home.” Bokuto chuckled as he picked the child up. “We’ll come back another day and find the rest of his relatives okay? But for now, this little owl is ready to head home.”

“Hmm...yeah. Eita sleepy.” 

“It's been a long day.” Akaashi chuckled as he came over and kissed the child’s forehead.

“Eita had fun. Eita like the zoo.” He yawned again leaning his head against Bokuto’s chest as the family exited the owl house. Akaashi was about to say something when he remembered one important thing. He stopped his husband and pointed to his phone. 

They arrived home an hour later and as usual, Eita had fallen asleep on the way home. While Bokuto went upstairs to put the child in his bed, Akaashi fed Butternut.

“We had a good time, Butternut. He loved the zoo, especially the pandas, the tigers, petting zoo and owls.” The former setter told the owl, which looked up when owls were mentioned.

“Hoot?”

“Here let me show you. This isn’t the picture we wanted, but I like it. It’s our “updated” picture for the one by the stairs.” Akaashi chuckled as he pulled his phone out. The owl blinked, but jumped back when he saw the picture. The raven haired man laughed as he looked at the picture. “Yeah I know, that owl is creepy looking. Eita said it’s your uncle.”

“Hoot!”

“Yes, I know, but play along with him.” Akaashi chuckled as he looked at the picture. It was the three of them, Bokuto and Akaashi smiling while Eita was practically falling asleep with “Butternut’s Uncle” in the background. Looking straight at them. “I need to send this to everyone, I just want to see their reactions.”

“Hoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the paragraph about the petting zoo is my favorite part (◕‿◕)
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Okay so I have a question for you guys. For awhile now, I've had this AU idea for Tiny!Semi (Ha an AU in an AU) and I was wondering if you would be interested in it? It's a Hero AU where Semi is part of this underground project and is saved by Bokuto and Akaashi. I'm just curious to know if y'all would be interested in it because I haven't stopped thinking about this AU.
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you on Tuesday for White Day! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
